


Tsukimizake

by youjik33



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-s2. Erlich convinces Richard that he needs a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukimizake

**Author's Note:**

> It took me over a week to write a PWP. I might be the slowest writer in the world, up to and including George R. R. Martin.
> 
> Right after I started writing it SexuallyMonsterous started posting her own Richard/Erlich fic set in Napa Valley. A completely bizarre coincidence -- I decided I wasn't going to read hers until I posted this, but I suspect it has a _lot_ more plot than mine does.
> 
> The tags are erring on the side of caution; it's more "slightly inebriated sex" than "drunk sex".

Richard hadn't even known there were hot springs in California before he'd moved there, and even then he was only dimly aware of their existence as something you might see a pamphlet for in the train station or a hotel lobby. He'd certainly never had any plans on going to one, until Erlich insisted.

He'd been very adamant about the whole thing, calling it a "bonding experience" and telling Richard he needed more "downtime", like he didn't currently have an infinite amount of that. "Get your mind off this bullshit," Erlich had said. Richard kind of doubted it was possible, but Erlich insisted he'd foot the bill (Richard made him repeat that three times, in the presence of witnesses). In the end he figured maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing, to get out of the house and away from Jared, whose hovering concern was starting to drive him completely up the wall.

So he let Erlich book the room and drive them both up to Napa. He half-watched the landscape give way to the rolling hills of wine country while looking at the resort's website on his phone. Trust Erlich to pick the one touting itself as "An Authentic Japanese Hot Springs Experience". Still, it looked nice enough – spa treatments, an attached restaurant, and the springs themselves, which in the pictures were surrounded by bamboo fencing and attractive landscaping but completely empty of actual people.

"Wait, why does this say 'clothing optional'?" he asked.

"It means you can be a total pussy and wear your bathing suit, or you can show the world you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

Richard's trunks were in his duffel bag. There was no way he was not going to wear them.

It was already dark by the time they got to the resort, around six. Richard really had no idea how authentically Japanese it was; his experience with Japanese culture was mostly limited to a brief childhood obsession with Godzilla movies multiple viewings of _The Karate Kid._ He suspected it was probably a mix of authenticity and things Americans would find more comfortable, but their room did have tatami mats and futons on the floor. Richard didn't think he'd never seen a hotel room with no TV in it, either – just a huge window overlooking the hills (had Erlich paid extra for the view, or were they just lucky?) and a telephone on the wall next to the door specifically for ordering room service.

Erlich insisted they go to the springs first thing, and didn't even tease Richard very much about wearing his swimming trunks. It wasn't actually all that bad; the water was as hot as a jacuzzi, and Richard just kind of didn't look at Erlich or the naked old guys talking business at the far end. It was less awkward than he'd expected, as long as he kept his eyes on the sky. Maybe, almost, a little bit relaxing.

Apparently this was the kind of place where it was perfectly acceptable – expected, even – to hang around in a robe and slippers, even at the restaurant. Richard let Erlich order for him, a sushi platter and pork dumplings and seaweed salad and slices of fried buttered squid, and he only struggled awkwardly with the chopsticks for a few minutes before the waiter, with silent pity, brought him a fork.

He and Erlich talked about the gaming PC Erlich was thinking about building, and whether JJ Abrams was going to completely fuck up _Star Wars_ , and how this experience compared to the hot springs episodes of various anime Erlich had seen. Aside from a ten-second moment of regret when Richard found himself thinking about how much Erlich would have liked that ridiculously expensive beef Russ Hanneman had made Richard eat that one time, he pretty much forgot about everything that had been going on the last few days. It actually felt like a vacation, like an actual escape, no matter how temporary.

The multiple bottles of hot sake they consumed during dinner might have helped with that, too.

 

By the time they went back to their room, Richard was feeling warm and tipsy and sleepy and – relaxed. It was a nice change. He threw himself onto the tatami in front of the window, spread-eagle, eyes closed. He was vaguely aware of Erlich on the other side of the room, picking up the room phone.

"You really need more sake?" Richard asked once it was delivered.

"What, don't you? I thought you liked it."

Richard made a noncommital sleepy mumble in reply. He actually had liked the sake, much more than he'd expected; it had gone down smooth and the warmth was pleasant after the chilly autumn weather.

"I feel good right now," Richard said. "Don't want a repeat of Peter Gregory's toga party, is all."

"Oh, don't you?" Erlich said. Richard cracked his eyes briefly to look at him; he'd poured himself another cup and was looking at Richard with his eyebrows raised meaningfully.

"No? I mean, I don't even really remember that party. At all." He could hear Erlich moving things around – arranging the sake on the little table in the room, he assumed. The lights were off.

"Hey, I don't know if I've actually said this out loud before, but, Erlich, I'm actually really glad I put you on the Pied Piper board."

"Yeah, I know," Erlich said. "But thanks for saying it."

"Why're we sitting int he dark?" Well, Richard wasn't actually sitting. He managed to pull himself upright, and sat cross-legged in the pool of moonlight coming in through the window.

"There's this thing, _tsukimizake_." Erlich overenunciated the word, and Richard wondered if he had practiced the pronunciation in private. "Moon-viewing sake. You're supposed to drink it while taking in the aesthetic beauty of the moonlight."

"...okay. That sounds nice, I guess." Erlich had already poured him one of the small, flat cups, and he lifted it from the table, held it in his hands for a few seconds to enjoy its warmth, and then downed it in one gulp. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"This is pretty ridiculous to even be thinking about, still, after all this time, but, uh, I didn't really suck your dick at the toga party, did I?"

Erlich nearly doubled over laughing, and Richard felt his cheeks burn. "Have you been worrying about that? For months?"

"Not-- I wouldn't say worrying, exactly--"

"You were way too drunk, man. You kept saying you wanted to, but all you actually did was give me a hicky."

"A hicky? Seriously?"

"Yeah, dude, why do you think I had that turtleneck on the next morning?"

"I don't remember," Richard said again. "Which is why I don't want to drink too much this time. I want to remember this. So. Um. Thanks, again." He coughed, shifted his weight, toyed with the cup in his hand. "Uh, did you bring me here and buy all these drinks to try to-"

"What, you think I'm trying to seduce you? I just want to do something nice for you, I can't believe you think that little of my intentions."

In the silence following that statement Richard tried to think of an apology, but before he'd had a chance Erlich asked, softly, "Why, did you want me to?"

"Uh," Richard said. But the next instant he found himself holding his breath in anticipation, because Erlich was leaning forward, closing the distance between them. He was sure Erlich was coming in for a kiss, but he was wrong; instead Erlich put his hands on Richard's shoulder and his mouth on Richard's neck, and sucked.

It actually hurt, a little, and Richard gasped in surprise.

"There," Erlich said when he pulled away, running the pad of this thumb lightly across the damp, tender spot on Richard's neck. "Now we're even."

"I don't think I even own any turtlenecks," Richard said. He dug his fingers into Erlich's hair, pulled him in for the kiss he'd been anticipating. Richard hadn't kissed many people in his life and it was usually an awkard affair. There was something different about kissing Erlich. Maybe it was just that Richard was so comfortable with him, but there was a confidence in the kiss that he'd never experienced before.

"Man, how drunk are you?" Erlich asked as he pulled away.

"Not very." Richard licked his lips, which were tingling a little. "Vaguely tipsy, maybe."

"Oh, good. Because I'm going to suck you off and I want you to remember it."

"Okay,” Richard said, letting Erlich push him onto the floor. Richard shivered under his hands – big hands, and warm. The moonlight was so bright in his eyes it was making him dizzy, so he closed them, lay back and just let Erlich touch him.

“Why'd you keep your bathing suit on in the hot spring?” Erlich asked as he pulled open Richard's robe, his fingers slipping under the band of Richard's boxers. “You don't have anything to be ashamed of.”

“I'm not ashamed, I just don't like strangers seeing my dick.”

He was fine when it was Erlich, though. He was, in fact, not nervous at all – not when Erlich pulled his boxers down, or when he put his hands on Richard's thighs. His beard brushed against the soft skin there, and Richard gasped, squirming under Erlich's hands. He bit back a cry when Erlich wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, and couldn't help but crack his eyes open again; he wanted to see it. He didn't expect Erlich to be staring at him. The eye contact caught him off guard, made his heart race even faster. When Erlich sucked the tip of Richard's cock into his mouth he thought for a minute that he wasn't going to be able to handle it, like his brain might just turn off.

Erlich sucked dick the same way he'd kissed; purposefully, almost businesslike.

He dug his fingers into Erlich's hair, and Erlich actually looked up at him and smiled around his erection, then pulled back, running his tongue up the underside in a slow, almost theatrical gesture.

“Jesus,” Richard gasped, his fingers digging into Erlich's scalp. “Erlich, I don't know if I can-”

“C'mon, just let it go,” Erlich murmured before swallowing Richard down again. One of Erlich's fingers slipped behind Richard's balls, and pressed against his asshole, just barely – not even pushing inside, but it was enough to make Richard come completely undone. “Fuck,” he gasped, “Fuck, Erlich, I'm-” He'd meant to warn Erlich, but the other man made no move to pull away, just held Richard's hips down and sucked right through his orgasm.

Richard, panting in the aftermath, propped himself up on his elbows, and in a moment of passion, reached up to grab the back of Erlich's neck and pull him in for a sloppy kiss.

Sloppier than he'd expected, too; Erlich apparently still had a mouthful of cum, and Richard found himself tasting his own semen. It didn't exactly taste good, salty and slightly bitter, but after the initial shock he found he didn't want to pull away.

“Sorry, man,” Erlich said, laughing breathlessly. “I didn't mean to snowball you.”

“It's fine,” Richard said, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. “That was my fault. Maybe I should start eating more fruit.” He reached out, suddenly feeling shy, and put his hands on Erlich's waist. “Um, are you... should I, uh...” He pulled the cord of Erlich's robe, and discovered that Erlich was not wearing any underwear beneath it.

“Careful,” Erlich said. “Don't choke on it.”

“Oh, come on,” Richard said with a nervous laugh. “Don't flatter yourself.”

Except then he did proceed to choke on it, immediately. It was his own fault, trying too hard to impress Erlich by getting it all in his mouth at once. He pulled back, coughing, and Erlich rubbed his back reassuringly and said, voice soft and gentle, “Can I come on your face?”

Richard felt his heartbeat accelerate. “Please do,” he said.

He sat back on his heels, watching with a detached fascination as Erlich stood over him, jerking himself off. In the afterglow of his own orgasm, with the moonlight still pouring through the window, everything seemed surreal. It didn't take Erlich long at all; he'd had too much experience getting himself off. “Here it comes,” he said with a grunt, and Richard had just enough presence of mind to close his eyes before the first stripes of cum hit his cheeks.

Erlich ran hot, and his cum was warm on Richard's skin, and the feel of it, on his face and neck, was something Richard never thought he would have been into. But he felt himself responding, his dick making an effort to rebound and his heart racing.

“That's fuckin' beautiful, right there,” he heard Erlich say. “I should take a picture.”

“Don't you dare!” Richard blurted, opening his eyes.

“Hey, relax, I was kidding. What happens in Napa stays in Napa, am I right?”

“Oh.” Richard blinked, then wiped cum out of his eye. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You should probably take a shower before that dries in your hair,” Erlich said.

“...you want to join me?”

“I would, but have you actually looked at that shower? I'm not sure I'll be able to fit in it by myself. You go do your thing, I'll be here.”

 

Standing in the brightly lit glass cube that served as a shower, hot water streaming down his face, the events of the evening seemed distant, unreal. Something he'd watched happen to someone else. Did he want it to stay in Napa? Could he just go home and pretend this hadn't happened? He doubted Erlich would actually be embarrassed by it; Erlich wasn't embarrassed by much of anything.

When he came out of the bathroom he could hear Erlich snoring. So much for talking things over tonight, anyway. He was too exhausted to worry about it.

Richard sat down on the edge of his futon for a few minutes, watching Erlich's chest rise and fall with each soft snore. Then he pulled back the blanket and slipped under. Erlich was taking up most of the space, and for a second Richard wasn't sure this was going to work at all. But then Erlich rolled onto his side, threw his arm around Richard, and pulled him in close. Richard rested his forehead against Erlich's shoulder, and he was smiling when he fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
